My Other
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: After an incident with the other selves of Mato Yomi, Yuu, Saya and Kagari in the otherworld they enter the human world. The group is trusted with the job of looking after their other selfs.
1. Prologue

Struggling Mato stared at the page in front of her struggling to get any of the information into her head.

"Are you ok, Mato?" Yomi asked the girl, clearly aware that she was struggling with the notes in front of her.

"Oh...it's nothing, I just don't understand this part" Mato explained pointing to one of the equations in the note book in front of her. "Mathes is such a pain..."

Kagari looked at the two girls, glaring at them. She hated how close that Mato was to Yomi and she couldn't help feeling jealous of the girl. Interrupting her train of thought the blonde girl was interrupted by a certain student councilor entering the room.

"Oh. You girl are still here?" Saya questioned looking at the girls studying in the classroom.

"Yeah, we're just having a group study session" Yuu explained to the woman. "The teacher said it was fine to use this room after school was over."

"Well. As long as it's ok with your teachers." Saya entered the room walking up the girls "So what are you studying then?" The councilor smiled, attempted to make conversation

"Mathes..." Mato sighed dropping her expression at saying the name of the dreaded subject. Trying to take her mind away from the work, Mato began daydream. Wondering about Black Rock Shooter. What was the girl doing right now,

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other world**

Panting, Black rock shooter lunged at the woman in front of her slashing at the woman with the broken katana. Pausing for a moment the dark haired hero attempted to get her breath back, narrowly moving out of the way of dead master's attack, avoid getting hit by the woman's scythe.

"What's the matter Rock-chan? Have I left you breathless?" Dead master teased noticing that the girl was patting heavily. Black Rock shooter gave no response, dimply continuing to glare at dead master. Once again attempting to attack rocker shooter, Dead Master jumped at the girl, causing the hero to once again avoid the attack.

Attempting to counter the attack the heroine kicked the woman away knocking her off of balance, making dead master stumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Don't call me Rock-chan" Black rock shooter spoke moving forwards towards the woman raising her sword, but before she could attack she was knocked off of her feet by a blonde haired girl who hit her with her shield, causing her to slide across the floor. Away from the two girls.

Chariot ran at the girl trying to attack her, but was caught of guard by Strength who appeared from nowhere landing in front of her. Having no time to react the white haired girl struck Chariot with her fists throwing her backwards.

"Looks like the gang's all here" Black Gold Saw spoke walking out from the shadows towards the fighting girls. Each rising to their feet the girls constantly looked back and fourth at each other preparing to attack one another.

Reading them selves the girls all ran at each other leaping at each other. With each of the girl's attack there was a blinding light as the floor cracked, eventually the floor caved in causing the girls to fall down into the broken floor.

* * *

"Urggh.." Mato rubbed her face. For some reason she began feeling strange.

"Mato, You ok?" Yuu asked noticing the girl's sick expression. Worrying that her friend was ok.

"I don't feel too well" Mato place her pen onto the desk, covering her ill expression with her face "I feel almost as if there is something that trying to break out of my body."

"Now that you mention it, I have the same kind of feeling" Yomi explained her expression changing as she started to feel ill.

"Y..yeah m..me too" Kagari agreed with the girl holding her forehead.

"I...I think I have it too" Saya took a seat on one of the chairs, trying to balance herself.

Mato closed her eyes trying to blank out the pain. Strangely the pain suddenly left her body, opening her eyes Mato froze as she saw five familiar looking girls dressed in strange clothing lying in front of them. Mato's eye's widen as she noticed who the girls were.

"Urrgh" Black rock shooter rubbed her head standing on her feet. "What the hell was th-" Freezing the heroine stared at the girl who were staring at them. "...Mato?" Noticing Mato she turned to her gaining her attention.

"B...Black Rock Shooter?" Mato looked blankly at the girl

* * *

**A/N **

**Ok I should state a few things about this Fic. **

**This is slightly AU. I have based it somewhat on the series instead of the OVA. I did prefer the OVA though so somethings are the same, for example I imagine the Dead master I have used is based on the OVA one rather then the one in the series, since I din't really like her design in the series.**

**Also in this Fic Mato is the only one that knows who black rock shooter and about the other world is, since she can still see her in her dreams in this AU. Also Yuu is an actual person so she isn't aware of the other world. I have also planned to make Saya much more nicer and considerate then she is in the series.**

**I know you guys are wondering if I'm gonna add any parings. I haven't full decided if I will. I might add just hints of parings. If I do it will mainly be Yomi x Mato and BRS x DM, but I might do some others.**


	2. Chapter 1: Black Gold Councilor

"So basically you're saying that these people are our other self's?" Saya raised her eyebrow at the woman standing across the room, questioning Mato who had attempted to try to explain the situation."Bu..but how did you get here? Didn't Mato say that you come from a different world?"

"Yes, but for some reason while we were fighting something happened and next thing we knew we all woke up here" Black rock shooter leaned back in her seat. Glancing around the strange classroom.

"Exactly, how are we supposed to get back?" Black Gold saw stared at Rock Shooter. "I don't want to be stuck in this world."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't even understand how we got here in the first place." Black Rock shooter stared back at the other woman.

"Figures" Black Gold Saw sighed "I didn't think that someone like you could really figure anything like this out."

"What's that meant to mean!" Black rock shooter jumped up from her seat.

"Well let's be honest Rocky, you're not exactly the smartest of people" Black gold saw smirked causing her the anger the heroine more.

Attempting to pull out her rock cannon black rock shooter holding up her arm at the girl. "Huh?" She stared blankly at her arm as nothing happened "I can't seem to…"

"Umm… I don't think that your weapons work in this world" Mato attempted to point out.

"Whatever. I don't need weapons" Black Rock Shooter scoffed jumping at Black Gold Saw

"Ow…let go" Black Gold saw Complained as the heroine knocked her down pulling on her hair, who responded pulling one of Black rock shooters long twin tails.

"Errm..S…should we do something?" Yuu turned to the schoolgirls questioned staring at the two other self's fighting

Saya sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as the two girls childishly fought. 'Is one of these girls really my other self?' Saya thought. "Ok that's enough!" Eventually having enough of the girls, she got up from her seat and grabbed both of the girls by their ears. "

Argh!" both of Black Rock shooter and yelled as Saya grabbed their ears painfully.

"Are you two going to fight like kids, or are we going to try and sort this out reasonably?" Saya questioned the two girls, who both nodded quietly "Good" Saya smiled letting go of both of their ears. "Now, while you are in our world, I don't want any of you fighting."

"F…fine" Black Gold Saw grumbled rubbing her ear

"Ok…" Black Rock shooter responded also rubbing her bruised ear.

"Since you are in our world we should make sure that you don't get up to any trouble." Saya spoke turing the the school girls

"Mato, Yomi, Kagari, Yuu. I want you to look after your other self's until we can get this sorted out."

"O..ok" The girls all nodded simultaneously, not exactly wanting to complain with Saya, especially after what she had just done to both Black Rock Shooter and Black Gold Saw

"This is going to be very interesting" Strength muttered silently

* * *

"You talk to other people for a living?"Black gold saw responded to her human self telling her about her job, looking around the councilor's room, taking a drink from the coffee that Saya had made for her.

"I'm a councilor" Saya explained sitting down on the couch. "It's my job to talk to the students about their problems."

"It doesn't sound very exciting" Black gold saw rested her head on her hand. "Don't you get bored having to always do this?"

"Not really" Saya said "I enjoy talking to these girls. It helps to make them feel better"

Not allowing the two wemon to speak any more they were interrupted by Arata Kohata entering the room.

"Oh good Saya you're still here" The Arata spoke.

"Oh...Arata? What's the matter?" Saya turned to face the girl

"Well I kind of wanted to talk" The schoolgirl asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's fine." Saya smiled getting up to make the girl her coffee "Same as usual?"

"Yeah..." Arata sat down. Raising her head the girl stood still as Arata realising that there was some strange woman sitting in the room with her. Black Gold Saw glared at the girl causing her to flinch slightly.

_'She looks quite familiar' _Black Gold Saw rubbed her chin wondering where she had seen the girl before

"Errm...Saya" Arata gained the attention of the councilor who turned back to the girl. "W..who is she?" The girl whispered pointing at Black Gold Saw.

"Oh...err" Saya stuttered, completely forgetting that her other self was in the room "...Don't worry she's just a friend of mine, don't mind her. She tends to cosplay alot" Saya explained the woman's outfit "So tell me what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The basketball captain looked up at Black Gold Saw, hesitating to speak. "Well... you see the thing is I've wanted to try to confess to for a while, but I don't know how I should tell him. I was woundering, how should I go about it, I thought about perhaps just telling him up front, b..but I wouldn't know what to say."

Black Gold saw smirked listening to the girl's boy trouble. "You just say that you really like him." Black gold saw advised "Then, when you have him alone, you should get a knife and tear off his clothe-"

Interrupting the woman, Saya covered Black Rock Shooter's mouth with her hands, stopping her from speaking.

"I'm sure whatever you say to him will be fine as long as you say it from your heart" Saya smiled still holding her hands over the other self's mouth

"Th...thanks" Arata rubbed her neck nervously at the two wemon in front of her.


End file.
